fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Userboxes
Hey, I've started to make custom userboxes like they have on other wikis. Only two six so far, but watch this space! --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) Still need some work. See Here. If you want to put them one after the other, that happens. Otherwise, they are in a row. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 20:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I think I've sorted that out. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 22:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::All better now. Thanks. They are coming along great. A few more will be nice when you can. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 07:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Still good but they have the same bug in them as the older ones did. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 07:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :OK, sorted again. It's because you can't (Talk) (User Space) 09:54, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions A few suggestions for you: *Started out genders: Female and Male *Took the Potion of Transmogrification *Each of the ending wishes *Owns all the property in Albion *Owns Castle Fairfax *Has x number spouses *Has x number kids ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 07:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :More: *Has opened all Demon Doors *Has got all 3 Divinity Gems For Fable and TLC: *Has beaten Jack of Blades ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 16:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't have the achievements Concierge, Bigamist or Parent, so the corresponding userboxes have a temporary picture until those icons are uploaded. Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 20:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) How about a User has pre-ordered Fable III and Fable III Limited Collectors Edition? ☆The Solar ☆ 10:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :OK, they're added in as extra parameters to . Just add |Pre or |PreLCE to the end of the existing code, eg . (See above) --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 00:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Problems and Help If you have any problems or need help with your userboxes, you can leave a message in this section. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) Fable III OK, need some new boxes: *Captured all 50 gnomes *Found all 30 books *User started as a Prince *User started as a Princess *User is King/Queen *Opened all Demon Doors (Fable III) *Found all silver keys (Fable III) *Found all golden keys *Opened all golden doors *User is good (Fable III) *User is evil (Fable III) *User kept *Didn't keep More if I think of them. ☆The Solar ☆ 12:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Also, you need to update the existing boxes to differ between Fable II and Fable III. ☆The Solar ☆ 12:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::OK then, will do that when I have time. May not be for a week or two, though. Got lots of work to do, not around here much. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:39, October 31, 2010 (UTC) More ideas: *User has found all 30 flowers. *User has made Aurora part of Albion. *User has defeated the Crawler. *User saved 6.5 million people in Albion. ☆The Solar ☆ 18:45, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :OK, have started. Those that have the Guild Seal could do with a better pic if anyone can find one. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Some more: *User spared Logan's life. *User cleaned up Bowerstone Industrial. *User cut down the forests of Mistpeak Valley/Opened it to the Dwellers. *User mined out Bower Lake. ☆The Solar ☆ 22:13, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :OK. I think I've now finished your first list. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Out of interest, which choice are you referring to with User has made Aurora part of Albion? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:39, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :::You can choose to either make Aurora part of Albion or to mine it for resources. This comes when you are king/queen. ☆The Solar ☆ 18:19, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, OK. I knew about the mine choice, but didn't know what its "good" opposite was. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:38, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::OK, I think (one way or another) everything on your lists has been covered. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:45, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'm currently working on some new boxes based on ideas by Kay Smith. Thanks for saying I could use them! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Adding to the Main List If you have created a userbox you would like added to the main list as a template for general use, link to it or create it in this section. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space)